This invention relates to formulation of laminate functional layers both in their use alone or in the injection molding of ophthalmic lenses. It also relates to injection molding of ophthalmic lenses. In this regard, the following patent documents are hereby incorporated by reference into this application in their entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,446 entitled Production of Optical Elements and U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,621 filed May 23, 2000 entitled Manufacture of Positive Power Ophthalmic Lenses, both of which are commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application.